


Kiss the Cook

by Samshine_and_Lollipops



Series: Art School [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Coitus Interruptus, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Foreplay, Language, M/M, Ridiculous Gabriel (Supernatural), Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samshine_and_Lollipops/pseuds/Samshine_and_Lollipops
Summary: Pure unadulterated smut... with a heavy dose of fluffy feelings.This is a timestamp from the Art School verse but can be read as a standalone. Takes place at the start of Let Me Paint You a (Festive) Picture.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Art School [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491455
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [datajana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datajana/gifts).



> Written as a gift for @datajana who requested a little referenced incident, involving Gabriel wearing nothing but a kiss the cook apron and Sam wearing nothing but chocolate sauce. Hope you like it ;)
> 
> I may have stolen this this title. I have no idea. brain is niggling at me. If I have apologies, I couldn't think of anything else.

SAM

Sam pads through to Gabriel’s main living space, still towel drying his hair. He pauses as he catches sight of Gabriel, taking a moment to drink in the view. Gabriel is standing at the stove top, whistling quietly to himself, seemingly completely unaware of Sam’s presence, at least for now. Sam watches as he pours more batter into the pan, the late morning light playing across the bare pale skin of his back, the curve of his spine beautifully defined, the curve of his ass... Sam resists the urge to snort out a laugh. Of course Gabriel is naked, of course he wouldn’t think of clothing as a prerequisite for frying with oil over a hot stove. Thankfully, he has however taken the precaution of wearing an apron, tied hapzardly in the small of his back, the loose ends trailing down the cleft between… 

Sam swallows. Damn it but they’ve already… twice. Not to mention Gabriel going down on him unexpectedly in the shower. It’s going on 11 a.m. and he’s starving, the sweet smell of the baking batter making his mouth water, his stomach letting out a little grumble of protest at the lack of sustenance. They didn’t exactly think about stopping to eat last night. They just… Right he’s getting distracted again… He forces his eyes to travel back up Gabriel’s spine to the nape of his neck. His hair is still damp from the shower, although most of it is already starting to curl over, some of it is still wet enough to stick to the skin there. Sam watches, transfixed, as a drop of water beads at the end of one lock before slowly trailing down between Gabriel’s shoulder blades.

“Are you going to spend alllll day oggling my sweet tush?” Gabriel’s sing song voice startles him out of his near trance. Sam glaces up to see Gabriel quirk an amused smirk over one bare shoulder. “Or are you gonna help?” 

Sam shakes his head to clear it, earning him another amused glance, before Gabriel turns his attention back to the cooking batter. He flips the pancake before gesturing at a cupboard with his spatula. Smiling a small smile Sam drops the towel on the easy chair and makes his way over. He means to head straight for the indicated cupboard, he really does, but Gabriel’s right there. Gloriously naked, the soft pale expanse of his back, the beautiful curve of said sweet tush... well it’s all a little too much temptation to ignore. 

Careful to telegraph his motions, aware that startling his lover at a hot stove might not be the best of plans, Sam moves forward until their bodies are flush, wrapping his arms about Gabriel’s middle and dropping a kiss to one damp shoulder. Gabriel makes a soft tutting sound in the back of his throat, but Sam doesn’t miss the way he leans back a little into Sam’s embrace. 

Luxuriating in the feel of Gabriel’s body against his, in the taste of Gabriel’s skin, Sam starts to kiss his way along Gabriel’s narrow shoulder, to the juncture with his neck. He feels Gabriel shiver in his arms, breath hitching. Taking it his cues from Gabriel’s reactions, he nuzzles briefly right there before moving to the delicate skin of Gabriel’s neck. Pressing feather light kisses as Gabriel trembles beneath his lips. Soft damp curls brush against his face as he leans forward and takes Gabriel’s earlobe gently into his mouth...

Gabriel shudders, almost violently, a loud groan escaping his lips. _Shit_. Sam reaches out quickly to steady Gabriel’s arms as the pan tips precariously, one sad looking blackened pancake flopping onto the surface before sliding off and dropping to the floor, narrowly missing Gabriel’s bare foot. _Ah... oops_.

Gabriel backs up, pushing Sam forcefully away with his rear. He stares down at the sorry looking mess before whipping around to shoot Sam an almighty bitchface, lips pursed, head tilted to the side, one eyebrow raised. 

Sam winces, because actually, that could have been far worse. He really didn’t expect Gabriel to react quite so strongly. Clearly he just uncovered one of Gabriel’s most sensitive spots. But as intruiging as that is, and certainly he means to pursue it at a later date, preferably far away from any potential hazards... Well, maybe he got a little carried away...

After a beat Gabriel rolls his eyes heavenward, mutters something under his breath, something about _death by puppy dog eyes_ , followed swiftly by what sounds suspiciously like _that’s your one_ , presumably referencing the charred pancake, before returning to his work, albeit with flushed cheeks and maybe somewhat of a tent starting to form at the front of his apron.

Sam lets out a little laugh and shakes his head, shuffling over to the cupboard and reaching up to open it.

“You know if you will wear an apron like that...” he says casually as he swings it open, eyebrows raising as he takes in the plethora of sweet condiment bottles within. Just how many sugary sauces and sprinkles does one person need?

Gabriel chuckles loudly, the sound sending a pleasant warmth through Sam’s chest.

“Hello? It says ‘Kiss the cook’ Edward, not ‘Take a nibble while you’re at it’.”

Sam makes a face, tilting his head around the open cupboard door to shoot Gabriel a look. It only serves to make Gabriel laugh all the harder. 

“Carry on brooding hotpants. You’re only serving to prove my point.”

Sam sighs and shakes his head, turning back to the overflowing cupboard. He runs his eyes over the contents. What exactly did Gabriel want from here? Honestly, it could be any of this. Frankly, it could be _all_ of this.

“Uh... What am here for?” He asks with another sigh.

“Do you really want me to answer that question?” Gabriel chuckles to himself, barreling on before Sam can reply. “Do you mean rhetorically? Or are we talking an existential crisis Sam? Of course you’re an emo artist so I’m gonna go with the existential hoo ha-”

Sam huffs out an impatient breath. “I’m not emo. Not having an existential crisis. Not a sparkly goddamn vampire. What do you want on your pancakes Gabe?” 

Gabriel purses his lips, makes a considering expression as he slides another somewhat less charred pancake onto the waiting plate. 

“Better go with.... Hmm. All of it.”

Of course. Sam snorts out a little laugh, shakes his head and begins gathering bottles.

~~~

GABRIEL

Sam makes a face at him as he upends the bottle of maple syrup and lets it flow freely over his pancakes, giving them a good thick coating. Gabriel eyes Sam’s plate critically, the oh so frugal thin trail of raspberry sauce over his slim stack looking rather pathetic in comparison. _Pulease Samshine, you clearly aint got a clue_.

“Gotta have my toppings,” he says, with the shrug of one shoulder, making a reach for the chocolate sprinkles. 

Sam makes another face, but Gabriel doesn’t miss the amusement pulling one corner of his lips upwards as he nudges the packet in Gabriel’s direction. Gabriel gives his stack a liberal sprinkling before reaching for the whipped cream.

“Seriously?” Sam shoots him a hilariously adorable incredulous look, eyebrows raised, lips pursed.

Gabriel just chuckles, squirting an extra large dollop on top, just to see Sam’s eyes go wide as dinner plates. Just one more little flourish... the proverbial and literal cherry on top. Gabriel scoops one out of the tub placing it carefully on top of the cream. It kind of sinks in, but nevertheless... He sweeps his hand over his plate, raising his eyebrows in Sam’s direction.

“This is how you do it Samshine, this is how you do it.”

Sam snorts out a rather inelegant laugh and shakes his head, mane of glorious hair swishing beautifully.

“Are you sure you don’t want to add chocolate sauce on top?” He looks over at Gabriel with amusement twinkling in his eyes. 

That level of sass can not go unpunished. Hells no. Gabriel gives him a look, raising one eyebrow.

“Oh that’s for later Samilicious.” Gabriel waits until Sam has his glass of OJ at his lips, taking one long gulp from it, stretched neck looking all sorts of appealing, before he helpfully adds, “When I’m gonna lick it from your hot naked bod.”

Sam coughs and splutters, cheeks going scarlet. Gabriel’s not sure if it’s the choking or that glorious virginal flush, but that is most definitely an appealing color on him. Then there’s the bitchface. Also glorious; also all sorts of appealing. Gabriel draws a breath in through his nose. Later, definitely later. Delicious pancakes first, then his oh so delicious boyfriend for seconds. Mmm hmm. 

Grabbing his cutlery Gabriel cuts a large wedge from his stack, making sure to scoop up plenty of that delicious topping before shoveling it into his mouth. Oh yes, that’s the ticket. Most definitely. There’s another choking noise. Gabriel glaces over at Sam. His cheeks are blushing an even deeper color, pupils all dilated in wide eyes. And Gabriel didn’t even do that intentionally. When he takes the next bite, he makes sure to let his pleasure be known, moaning extra loud, watching Sam’s oh so perfect reaction with glee.

~~~

SAM

Sam doesn’t know how he gets talked into these things, he really doesn’t. He feels utterly ridiculous, sprawled across Gabriel’s breakfast bar, legs dangling ludicrously way out over the end, covered, completely and utterly covered in chocolate sauce. Sam’s sure that even Gabriel can’t hope to consume this much sugar, especially given his diabetes inducing breakfast. He’s definitely going to need another shower given that he’s going to end up still smeared with a tonne of the stuff. Not to mention covered in Gabriel’s saliva... other things... He shivers at the thought, skin flushing all the way down to his toes. 

No doubt enjoying the show, Gabriel makes a little growling noise in the back of his throat, eyes roaming over Sam’s naked body. Which only makes Sam flush deeper. Much as he feels his body reacting in anticipation under the Gabriel’s heated gaze, Sam wishes that Gabriel would get a move on. He feels a little too open here. A little too exposed. It’s ridiculous. It’s only them here, no one else, but still...

Gabriel makes another little growling noise, still looking his fill, but he shifts a little closer, fingertips running over Sam’s abdomin. Sam tries not to jerk away from the touch. Gabriel’s counter is hardly wide. It’s all too possible that any sudden movements will send him tumbling to the hard floor below, but damn that tickles. 

Gabriel chuckles, scooping up a finger full of sauce and bringing it to his lips, tongue darting out to lick it clean. _Jesus_. Gabriel hasn’t even touched that tongue to Sam’s skin, but Sam’s already achingly hard, despite his discomfort, despite feeling a little unnerved. Because of the promise in that look. The promise of the pleasures that await him. 

“You’re like an all you can eat buffet Sam.” Gabriel laughs softly, the sound sending that warmth spreading through Sam’s chest once more. “What am I talking about, you _are_ an all you can eat buffet!”

Gabriel gives him one more heated look, nostrils flaring as he takes a breath in through his nose. And then he’s descending on one nipple, tongue stretched out to lave over the already peaked flesh. Sam really does buck at that. He clutches the counter edges tightly to steady himself, grasping hard enough to turn his knuckles white as Gabriel sucks the nipple into his mouth. _Fuck._ That feels. God that feels good. 

He sucks in a breath, biting down hard on his lower lip. Gabriel lavishes his nipple with attention, sending Sam’s heart racing, endorphins flooding his system. And just when Sam feels like he can’t take any more, Gabriel moves on, running the tip of his tongue down over his ribs. Sam shudders. That’s definitely a little ticklish, but still... Still so damn good. 

Sam finds himself once again marvelling at just how good Gabriel is at this. He’s a goddamn master. He knows just how much to tease. How to draw the pleasure from Sam’s body. Almost too much, but never quite to the point of torture. Walking that perfect line. Driving Sam ever higher. Perfect. It’s perfect. He’s perfect. As Gabriel dips further down to Sam’s hip bone, Sam can’t resist the temptation. He wants, _needs_ to see. He carefully levers himself up on his elbows, watching as Gabriel nuzzles briefly at his groin, pointy nose delving into his pubic hair. Sam’s tempted to make some flippant remark, to tease Gabriel, insinuate that _he’s_ actually the one with the pubes kink, but then Gabriel shifts his attention to the juncture between Sam’s thigh and his groin, lapping right there, and Sam suddenly looses the ability to form structured sentences. He loses the ability to think at all, hips bucking upwards of their own accord. Gabriel just hums into his skin sending another jolt of pleasure through his nervous system, strong hands coming up to hold Sam’s hips down firmly.

He can’t, he can’t. He feels his body attempt to writhe, to shake uncontrollably, but Gabriel has him. He eases off, pressing a soft kiss to sensitive skin before looking up at Sam through his lashes. And fuck, if Sam hadn’t lost it already, he would loose it in this instant. That look. The perfect golden rim framing pupils blown wide. Even the smears of chocolate sauce do nothing to detract from the sheer beauty of this amazing man. 

Sam sits up fully, reaching his hands out to Gabriel, one hand a hairs breadth from brushing through messy chestnut curls, when suddenly there’s a loud knock at the door.

Sam freezes, hand hovering in the air. Gabriel pauses. Frowns. 

The knock sounds again. Gabriel holds up one index finger to Sam, stepping back from the surface. Sam stares at him. He’s not thinking of... He’s not really thinking of answering it? 

“Gabriel, are you there?” A low gravelly voice issues from behind the closed door. A very familiar voice. 

_Fuck_. Sam casts his eyes about, searching for his clothing. But damn it, his clothes are back in Gabriel’s room... At least he thinks they are. Honestly, he hasn’t thought much about it. Sam looks pointedly at Gabriel, willing him to actually say something to his brother, make his excuses for why he can’t come to the door right now. But to Sam’s horror, he merely rolls his eyes heavenwards before strolling casually in that very direction.

 _Jesus fuck!_ Sam gapes for a moment, rendered completely speechless. He wouldn’t actually?... Surely he’ll just talk to Cas through the door. Only... this is Gabriel. Sam is absolutely not going to take that risk. He doesn’t waste any time trying to stop him, nor make any attempt to question whether or not Gabriel has lost his damn mind. He slides hurredly off the surface and ducks behind Gabriel’s easy chair just as Gabriel opens the fucking door.

“Cassie!”

There’s a loud sigh, followed by a muttered greeting. Cas amazingly doesn’t seem particularly taken aback by Gabriel’s attire, or rather the lack of it. And why does that not surprise Sam? He has to wonder at just how many compromising situations Cas has walked in on... Of course last night... Well the tables were somewhat turned then. Sam winces, trying his best not to picture Cas leaning up against their kitchen wall, looking utterly wrecked, and he definitely tries not to conjure up an image of his brother, shirtless and covered in bite marks.

There’s a low muttered conversation. Curious despite himself, Sam peers round the side of the chair. What the hell is Gabriel playing at? He’s standing in the doorway, hip leaning against the doorjam, arms crossed over his chest, having a casual conversation with his brother. Like he hasn’t just been interrupted from some seriously kinky foreplay. Like he isn’t dressed in nothing but a kiss the cook apron and with smears of chocolate sauce on his face. _Jesus Gabe_.

Cas is looking a little resigned, but like he really wants the conversation to wind down soon. And God, but any of Gabriel’s neighbors could come down the hallway at any point. Finally, clearly having had enough, Cas shoves a suitcase uncerimoniously in Gabriel’s direction, makes his excuses and escapes. Gabriel just stands there for a moment, door wide open, still casually leaning there like he’s got all the time in the world. All too aware that he’s completely naked, with his torso still coated in chocolate sauce, Sam resists the urge to emerge from behind the chair and shoot Gabriel an almighty bitchface, or maybe just ask him pointedly what the hell he’s playing at, or maybe just lob something at him. Because Christ. He rubs a hand over his face. Glancing away, his eyes land on Gabriel’s boot, lying abandoned on the floor. As tempting as that is... He sets his jaw instead, clenching his teeth together until finally, _finally_ he hears the sound of a closing door. 

When Sam straightens up, when his eyes land on Gabriel’s completely nonchalant expression, the shrug of his shoulders, the little _what you gonna do_ half smirk. The _annoying bros huh?_ eyeroll... He maybe looses his shit. Just a little.

~~~

GABRIEL 

This is not how Gabriel saw this playing out. Hoo boy. No siree. Not that he’s gonna complain. Hells no. So the tables have turned, the rolls reversed, but damn, he aint gonna bitch about the sudden plot twist. He can have his cake and eat it, or rather he can become the cake. What? That doesn’t even make a lick of sense. Talking about licking. No no that’s not licking, that’s most definitely biting. Gonna have one doosy of a hicky on that there nipple. _Jesus fuuuuuuuuck_. He goes from craning his neck to look, to smacking his head back a little too hard on the counter as Sam draws another fruitily swear word laden string of nonsense from his vocal chords. That’s the biscuit. No... he’s getting his metaphors all jumbled up in his head, conscious thought a little hard to grasp when Sam has him laid out on the counter, spread wide, one giant hand grasping desperately at his thigh, lips and teeth leaving little trails of desire all over his chest, hips, belly. Three fingers of the other hand thrusting a little more roughly than usual inside him.

Honestly it wasn’t even intentional. Despite Sam’s rather heated claims to the contrary. He figured Cassie would go away quicker if he just dealt with it. No fuss, no muss. Just a quick palavar on the threshold, accept the return of his luggage, which frankly he’d forgotten all about in the heat of the last several hours. And Rob’s your cousin. Uncle. Whatever. It’s getting decidedly harder to think. He cranes his neck once more, attempts to tell Sam that he’s goddamn ready already, but then Sam thrusts those fingertips right into his prostate at the same time as making his nipples a matching pair and _thunk_ there goes his head again.

There was the inevitable bitchface of course. A lot of profanity. Honestly, Gabriel was quite impressed at the breadth of Sam’s swearing capacity. Usually it’s just the usual _jesus Gabe_ or _jesus **fuck** Gabe_ in the heat of the moment. A whole lot of taking the Lord’s name in vain. But this time there was a whole rainbow’s worth of a colorful tirade. Then something akin to a moose charge. Then heavy breathing right up in his personal space. Then _wham_. Hands everywhere, tongue firmly planted in his mouth, strong arms lifting him up and depositing him right here, not before whipping the apron roughly from his somewhat startled frame. _Damn it, right there Sam, right there_. He squirms, thrusts his hips back, driving Sam’s fingers deeper. He needs. _Fuck_.

But he can’t find the words. No he can find words, just not the right ones. But finally, _finally_ , Sam gets with the program. Gabriel doesn’t whimper when he withdraws, doesn’t grasp at Sam’s back, willing him to stay right there. Ok so he does. And that earns him a half bitchface, which melts seamlessly into concerned puppy. Gabriel rolls his eyes and gestures wildly between Sam’s hard dick and his open, slick, and quite clearly ready since yesterday, entrance. There’s most definitely an exhasperated look, but then Sam’s fumbling with the condom and lube and Gabriel thanks the stars that he thought to lay it all out before they started this glorious sexcapade, because he can’t wait a minute more. He huffs out a breath and glares at Sam. He snaps his fingers impatiently. That’s the ticket. Ticket, right, not biscuit. He’s got sweet delights on the brain and- _God. God that feels so good._

Sam hesitates only one moment, eyes fixed on him, the head of his cock just pushing at Gabriel's entrance, waiting for the go ahead. Gabriel merely nods his head a fraction and Sam slides right in on one stroke. Doesn’t wait for long for Gabriel to adjust. After all the fucking, Gabriel hardly needs it. Then he’s pushing his hips forward with an almost heated fervor. Holding little back for once. And Gabriel takes it, desperately, wantonly takes it, with a whole lot of encouraging verbal queues and fingers digging into Sam’s back. No wait. He’s sliding up the counter, soon Sam’s balls are gonna have a very unfortunate encounter with one painfully hard edge. Reluctantly, Gabriel lets go of Sam and grabs hold of the counter, pushing back forcefully with every thrust, scooting a little closer to the end again. Sam grunts. In thanks, in mid coital bliss, Gabriel’s not sure, but it matters little.

Gabriel gets lost in the sensations, jumbled thoughts finally unravelling, consciousness narrowed to the press of skin on skin, to that feeling of being so perfectly full, pleasure pulsing inside of him, throbbing in his aching length. He’s close, he’s aware of that much, but little else. The pressure is building to a crescendo. He holds it there, grasping desperately to hold himself in this moment, muscles taut, head tilted all the way back, words spiraling from his open mouth. He doesn’t hear them, his heart beat thundering in his ears. That and Sam’s gloriously harsh breaths. _Gabriel. Fuck. Love_. Words. Sam rarely utters them in the throws, usually reserving the sentiments for the afterglow. Gabriel’s heart swells. Something else swells. Just one more stroke up into Sam’s perfect tight fist and-

He’s soaring. Vision whiting out as he rides the waves of pleasure. And there, Sam thrusts once more, gasping and grunting out his own pleasure, spilling his release deep inside Gabriel’s body. 

~~~

“Well that was...” he trails off, voice sounding all sorts of hoarse and squeaky.

Honestly he can’t think of a way to decribe that. He’s gonna have to bribe Cassie to show up at his door unannounced more often, looking all earnest, uncomfortable and just done with his shit, all at the same time. Because apparently foreplayus interuptus is a heady aphrodesiac. Or is that bro-us interuptus. He can’t decide. He chuckles to himself. 

Sam snorts out a little laugh into his skin, almost like he can read Gabriel’s mind, breath raising goosebumps all over Gabriel’s chocolate and come smeared torso. 

Hmm come to think of it, interesting combo. Gabriel swipes a finger through the mess and pops it in his mouth. Sam makes a glorious choking noise at the sight, spent dick making a valiant attempt to stand proud again, but merely nudging playfully against Gabriel’s inner thigh instead. Hmm not bad. Bit sweaty though. He makes a face. Sam laughs again. This time Gabriel luxuriates in the feel of Sam’s rumbling chest pressed against his. 

Honestly he could stay like this all day... Only, he’s pretty sure that dried chocolate and come is going to make for some pretty potent glue and he does not relish the idea of attempting to prise their bodies apart while the sticky mess between them acts as a makeshift wax job. Hells no. 

“Hey, how about we move this along to el baño.” He cranes his neck a little in an attempt to engage Sam’s half smooshed face in conversation. “Indulge in a little slippery wet fun. You, me, soapy wet skin, extra lubrication.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam huffs out another laugh into his skin. “But didn’t we do that already?”

“And....? I’m really not reading the but into this situation Sam.” He snorts out a laugh of his own. “Though I’m definitely picturing one glorious butt, right smack bang in the middle of this little scenario. All slathered in a bubbly lather, water trailing down between those perfect globes. Mmm hmm.”

Gabriel can feels Sam’s lips curve against his skin, but then he’s shaking his head and laughing again. 

“Gabe, there’s no way in hell that I can get it up again.”

“Good thing we’re going to the shower then. I’ve heard hell’s all smoky and a little parched. Lotsa torture. Definitely gonna pass on the hellfire rumba. Not really my cup of tea. Shower sex on the other hand...”

“Gabe...”

Gabriel chuckles and strokes a hand down Sam’s side. He feels something clench in the center of his chest. A deep satisfied warmth spreading there. He’s getting sentimental. Definitely getting sentimental.

“Ok... just... let me take care of you Sam.” 

Sam cranes his own neck and blinks up at him.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

“Pfft,” Gabriel lets air out through his teeth. “Hells no Sam. We take care of each other. Got that?”

Sam blinks up at him once more, eyes starting to look suspiciously watery. _No kiddo, don’t do that. Gonna set me off too_. And no one wants to see his crying face. Nope. Not attractive at all. All blotchy skin with added snot. Not a pretty picture. Sam thankfully settles his head down, though a heartfelt “I love you,” is muttered into his skin. Barely audible, but Gabriel hears it nonetheless, heart swelling in his chest once more.

Maybe they can stay here a minute more. Just indulge in this. This right here. The sex may blow his mind, _and_ his load, but hells, there’s something about this that’s somehow much more. This may not be forever, but for the right here and now, Gabriel can imagine that it is. Tomorrow can bring what it may. Hopefully lotsa orgasms. But even if... Even if this doesn’t work out in the long run, at least he’s had this. This perfect moment... Ok maybe not perfect. His skin is starting itch from the drying mess. But hells, this thing between them is as perfect as anything Gabriel’s ever experienced. And he’s going to hold on to it, enjoy every last moment of it. 

Screw tomorrow... yes actually definitely gonna screw tomorrow. But... everything he needs is here. Is now. That indefinable feeling that people squeeze into that one little word. Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Note to @datjana: Thanks for all the support, all the awesome and always being uber lovely about my weird creative pursuits. I hope you enjoying your schmoopy, porny fluff.
> 
> To everyone else: hope you enjoyed! I do intend to write more in this verse, but I've no idea when that will be I'm afraid. Hopefully not ridiculously long. Thanks for reading and all rest x


End file.
